


Predator

by Hike777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern AU, Artist Reader, Artist Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female pronouns, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Light Angst, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Partner Betrayal, Prison, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Some kind of Cartel/Mafia, Steve Rogers is a dick, Underground Bussiness, feel free to use others, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hike777/pseuds/Hike777
Summary: A beautiful and romantic night became the turning point that leads (Y/N) down the vengeance road and who knows maybe healing from a cuddly soldier.





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Your mind only knows betrayal, and you became the snake that poisoned me. I come with sweet words, the same ones you used in the performance of a loving, gallant, and honest man that existed only in your twisted mind. 
> 
> -Gelo Arango "Depredador"

Steve is everything a woman could ever want. A gentleman twenty-four-seven, the best cuddle and spooning monster, the worry about your wellbeing and the best friend we all want to marry. Not to mention the fantastic physique that made him look like a dream with legs. His deep blue eyes would convince you of every word that comes from his lips. The way those same lips made you feel when they trailed down your neck, leaving love marks and bites. 

You have ways been that shy, insecure girl that would read and draw, always trapped in her world. The demeanor didn't change when you arrived at college, it was more formal now, but you longed to have what your friends had: a beautiful relationship. But no matter what no one seemed to be interested in you; you were either too smart or too conservative for them. You resigned and decided to focus even more on studying and following up with your hobby: drawing. You had an amazing talent that most said it was in your genes. So you decided to pursue it further and made it your career. That's where you met him. You had been studying in the coffee shop near the campus; your notebook spread on a corner while a big paper took most of the table's space. Pencils, towel paper, and erasers were lined up on another edge, and you were bent, hovering over the counter while completing the picture. Then out of nowhere, someone placed a small coffee away from the drawing but on the table. Your eyebrows knitted in confusion and you were getting ready to scold whoever was there. Then your eyes looked up and met his blue ones. He was a dream, smiling and looking at you smugly. 

"Hey, I-uh-didn't meant to startle you. I just figured you needed it" even though his form screamed smugness his tone was shy, he also scratched his neck hiding his nervousness. 

"Oh. Um, thank you, I really did" you picked the cup and sipped while he stood there watching expectantly. 

The coffee flavor exploded in your taste buds, and you faintly moaned at the taste, closing your eyes for the dramatic effect. His eyes lit up, and his smile broadened. Then you open your eyes realizing the sound you just made and it turned your face red. You cleared your throat and looked down at your drawing. 

"So…I guess it was the correct choice" he chuckled, and you imitated him, embarrassed. You didn't know how to respond, so you didn't "You're really really good. This is amazing truly. How long have you been at it?" Now, this was more to your speed, and your eyes met him as you replied.

"Well, it's been a while, I think roughly six hours, I think" you made space for him to better look at the drawing. He pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down. You copied his actions wholly entranced.

'Get a grip (Y/N). Come one he's just a guy.' You closed your eyes and shook your head lightly.

"I do some sketches myself, but this feels like a whole new level. It's really, really good."

"What do you sketch?" You ask making conversation and sipping on your drink; it was a great coffee.

"Mostly anything I see, but I can't help but feel like I'm copying things instead of doing them from scratch."

"That happens to me too. I thought I was the only one" you giggled "What I do is convince myself they're my references. That always helps. Do you have your sketchbook?"

"Oh, no. I actually didn't bring it today." 

"Oh"

"But I can show you. Are you free this Friday? There's an exhibit opening, and it's actually about sketching, maybe we can meet there, and I can show you my drawings over dinner" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled flirtatiously. The whole look made you laugh, and you nodded. "Okay then, it's a date. I'll see you there or-?"

"I'll be there, no worries," you smiled.

"Alright, it's at seven, you don't have to dress amazing" He looked you up and down not being subtle about it and smile when he met your widened eyes "Just be you, it's great already" with that he threw his empty cup away and left the coffee shop.

You were blushing like mad. Had a beautiful stranger had just not only complimented you but asked you out? This had to be the weirdest day ever, but the outcome was great.

After that first date, the relationship seemed to ensue until he asked you to be his girl officially. All this time, he hadn't had to ask for the affection you gave it all away with enthusiasm. Your roommate always warned you not to be so submissive and accepting, but you ignored her. Steve always wanted what was best for you, and he would never hurt you in any way. Sure the two of you had fought on limited occasions, but it was normal for couples. He wanted to help be the best version of yourself, and I time he kind of became your manager. He urged you to compile all of your work into a portfolio that way anyone could admire your art beforehand. He also controlled the commissions you took and the small jobs that came in, just to be safe you didn't want anyone to take the credit for your work, did you? 

You were happy. How could you have been so lucky? He often claimed he was the lucky one, meeting you in college and asking you to be his girl. Moving in together, drawing together, and enjoying the feeling of being utterly in love.

And then it happened.

Both you and your roommate were studying in the living room, and there was a knock on your door. You exchanged a confused look with your roommate, and she shrugged. You looked through the peeping hole and saw Steve smiling and holding a pack of beers in his hand. The sight made you smile even though your stomach was doing somersaults, and there was a lingering uncomfortable feeling. 

"Steve? What the heck, dummy, is late" He entered the apartment casually and made his way to the living room.

Your roommate perked up at Steve and greeted him with a smile, after a while she had accepted he loved you a lot. 

"Hey, Kate, guys. I figure you had been studying for too long so I'm here to you two a big break" he wiggles his eyebrows mischievously.

"No, we can't, we have a huge test and-"you started, but Kate interrupted you taking the beer Steve had opened for her.

"It's okay (Y/N). I guess we can relax for a few hours; we do need some rest. I don't want to dream about this stuff" she sipped her drink, and you eyed the one Steve was offering you. 

"Fine" you took the drink and sipped, not realizing you really needed this.

"That's my girl. I also brought movies." 

It was settled. The three of you spread through the living room downing the beers like parched people and paying little attention to the movie playing. The film in the middle and Kate was already heavily drunk. Her eyelids could barely open, and she struggled with sleep. Meanwhile, Steve's hands continued to go south as the two of you made out not caring to breathe. 

"How *kiss* about we *kiss* take *kiss* this to *kiss* the room *kiss*," he asked hands kneading your thighs lovingly, his eyes blown with lust and you couldn't deny that you had the same look. You nodded and took his hand, leading him to your bedroom. 

Once the door closed, Steve was on you kissing you heatedly, and even though you responded with equal fire, you were nervous. The truth was the two of you had never gone pass fervent kisses and passionate touches. Your head was spinning; you only had three beers. What kind of beer had he brought? But the anxious thoughts served in sobering you enough to think a little through the haze. Still, you convinced yourself you wanted this, his lips on yours and his hands on you.

His lips trailed down your jaw, reaching your neck with open-mouthed kisses. You moaned when he reached your sweet spot and grasped his hair, tugging at it lightly. He groaned lowly and kept sucking at the spot. His hands moved down and under your shirt, drawing slow circles on your tummy; it made you giggle. Steve then grabbed your thighs and hoisted them around his hips. His lips were on you in an instant, bruising and desperate as he walked with you pushing you on top of your drawer. Your hands shoot out to hold onto the furniture, knocking a big black binder. Your face turned to look at it on the floor, but Steve stopped you nibbling your jaw. He then scooped you once more and gently dropped you on the bed, your hair splayed around your face, pupils were blown with lust and lips were swollen from all the kissing. 

"You look beautiful, baby," you smiled and bit your lower lip. 

The action riled him up, and he proceeded to undress you while kissing every bit of skin that became available. After completely undressing you, he came back to your lips all the kneading your breasts. Your hands went under him and slipped into his pants, making him groan through the kiss. You palmed and groped him feeling his shudders and his breath fanning on your neck. You kept pumping your hand until he stiffed and moaned without shame. 

"My turn," he said panting as he got out of his pants and briefs throwing them at a corner returning to you quickly.

Steve straddle you, his hands caressed your stomach and glided all the way to your breasts. He palmed and squeezed your breasts, earning small whines that made him groan and moan. His other hand went downwards towards your naval. Steve bit his lip feeling how wet you were then his fingers rubbed your lips and clit, making you close your eyes in bliss. He lowered to kiss your neck while his fingers worked you skillfully.

"Come on, doll. Don't be shy; I make it feel good for you. I know it's your first time," you mewled and glanced at him as he looked down at you in adoration. 

"Ssteve" you whined faintly, tears almost escaping at how relieved you felt. He wanted you anyway. 

"Shh," he kissed you, and his fingers went in faster circles, "I love you." 

At the words, you exploded, pushed over the edge and biting your lips to stifle the moan. Steve then kissed you while you were still in your high.

"Ah, ah, ah" he tutted "I want to hear you, sweetheart. Come on" 

That night had been the best night of your life. Steve had made love to you and pushed you over the edge of bliss countless times. The two fo you ended cuddling, snuggled under the covers, and drifting off in paradise. You slept with a smile, mind still fuzzy and hazy but more than euphoric and happy. 

That was the reason why you couldn't understand why they had harshly awoken you. Someone had shaken you hard enough to scare you awake. Your eyes were blurry and foggy. You rubbed them and covered your nakedness with the sheets. A horrible headache rushed through your head, and it made you hiss.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to get dress and come with me" your face scrunched up in confusion, this man didn't sound like Steve, and the spot next to you felt cold, so where was he.

"Steve?" you asked and looked at the man. Your heart fell in embarrassment, and you pressed the sheets against your body harder. "Sir, um whats going on?" 

"We need you to come with us, please get dressed, and we'll explain everything" the officer left the room. 

'why in the hell there was a police officer in your room?' 

You stood feeling a bit of discomfort between your legs, but it brought a smile knowing the cause. Steve had made love to you. But at the same time, the thought made you frown. Where was he? No notes or even signs that he had been in your room, and then the police outside your door. Everything was weird and worrisome, so you hurried and freshened up dressing comfortably. When you fetch your clothes, you noticed your portfolio was missing from on top of your dresser. 

' That's weird' perhaps you had left it in the living room yesterday.

You exited the bedroom and made your way to the living room. You screamed, and the nearest police officer held you as your legs gave way. Kate laid lifeless on the couch in the same position you and Steve had left her last night. Her skin was ashen, and her eyes were half-lidded gray and dull. Her pale lips were a bit parted, and a saliva string fell down her cheek and chin. 

"What the fuck?" You sobbed, and the guard helped you to stand.

"Miss, you are under arrest for the possession of drugs. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law-"the rest of the rights went on deaf ears as everything felt muddled and you couldn't believe what was happening. 

Tears kept streaming down your cheeks, but you couldn't feel them. What you did felt was intense sadness and confusion, not to mention embarrassment as they dragged you through the apartment complex in handcuffs. Everyone that was someone saw you being escorted and pushed inside the police cruiser. 

You didn't even recollect how you arrived at the police headquarters, but at the moment you were handcuffed and sitting beside one of the officer's table. He was writing away a report and paying you no attention. You had given your statement, asking to see Steve, but no one knew what you were talking about. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth, and the more you talked about the encounter, the more it sounded you had been under the influence of drugs. MDMA or ecstasy was the drug they deduced you and your roommate had consumed with the beers. But no one could be sure until your urine test, and the autopsy report came in. Yours would surely come in first, and the nerves were making you nauseous. Your mind wandered heavily influence by confusion and bitterness. 

When the officer left to pick your results, your heart hammered in your chest, and your breathing picked up, somehow you knew you were doomed. And effectively you were. The tests came back positive, and because it was a highly addictive drug, they suspected you had more. You pleaded innocence when they had led you to court, but no one would listen. After all, those were the words of an addict that had helped her friend overdose. The judge had charged you guilty, and the law stated you had a penalty of twenty years. You cried when the gavel knocked against the wooden surface, but the tears stopped when they lead you to the bus filled with other female perpetrators. You were just a college student on your last year and a relaxing night filled with bliss and love had ruined your entire life. 

__~~__

Once in prison, you were established, and the guard led you to your cell were your new roommate was. The guard uncuffed you once inside and left you with a "Try no to kill this one," joke. Your roommate looked at you defensively, and your bloodshot eyes gazed at the unclaimed bed. You laid down on the makeshift bed and closed your eyes, shedding some tears. 

"Why are you in?" the voice asked. It was your roommate. 

"Huh?" 

"You know, why are you in here ?" the girl tsk at the end, and you signed. Might as well tell her. 

"For a crime, I didn't commit." 

"What did you-supposedly- do?" 

"Drugs. The report says I also helped my roommate overdose, so..." you signed once more truly tired and resigned. 

She hummed in acknowledgment. 

"I killed a lot of people and ran an underground cartel fighting off the sex trafficking ones. Just so you know" she added casually and your eyes widened a the statement. Your head peeked from under the bunk, and you looked at her.

"Damn, why the hell are you even here?"

"Killing people is kind of illegal, and there was also a snitch in my band."

"Hmmm, my name's (Y/N)" you return to your previous spot on the bed.

"I'm Natasha, but people call me Black Widow, guess I did kill a lot of people."

"Don't worry; I'll keep you company for the next twenty years or so." 

"Guess so. I like you, you stick with me, and I'll make sure we spend a nice twenty years or so," you chuckled at her remark.

"Thanks" 

"The more, the merrier and all that." You snorted and managed a small smile. It had still been a hellish two weeks of going and coming, being charged, the trial, then being boxed and processed. You exhaled deeply and closed your eyes.

Two months passed in a breeze and you had already gained your first fighting scars: a black eye, busted lip, and bandaged knuckles. You had fought Natasha trying to practice brawling and all that, but the woman was relentless and super agile. She taught with experience and not as a typical instructor would. The guards didn't seem to care. She told them they were exercising, and they ate it all up. You deduce they were under her thumb which might have been true. In the time spent with her, you came to learn more about her gang, it was called SHIELD, and they were some kind of underground half mafia half cartel organization. The more you learned about it, the more intrigue you became, and she promised that when both of you got out, she would introduce you. Of course, she then would joke how you would leave first and would have to wait until the two of you were old and gray. She became a good friend, the only one for that matter and the two of you always guard each other backs. But Natasha didn't even need defending. With no explanation, one could believe she was a meticulously trained assassin. She just wanted to teach you how to be tough and ready for anyone. 

Then one time when the two of you were having recess, as the guards joked, the small and old tv that only played the latest news, spilled some exciting gossip. You and Nat were playing card games, and cheating expertly, with two other inmates. "A RISING STAR IN THE ART INDUSTRY." The title on the screen made you focus more on the news, and Natasha noticed the scrunched up expression. She looked at the tv and then at you, and the clues made a whole picture. She whistled, startling the other inmates. 

"Hey Rubinsky, be a darling a turn up the volume, will ya?" the female guard huffed but obeyed nonetheless. 

"Steven Grant Rogers is the trend" your whole face transfigured between repulsion and confusion "The handsome man has become an icon overnight, once having nothing but pencils and paper he worked his way to the top and now is well known for his masterpieces and fantastic out of the box compositions." Then the reporter got replaced by an interview with the snake itself "Yeah, I remember compiling all of my art pieces and saying that someday someone-"

"Will see them and think they were from the heart," you murmured along with him. 

"You have made your art iconic and trending, what do you have something to say to your adoring public." He looked at the camera, and you felt the coldness seeping into your heart. 

"Never give up, work hard but smarter, and one day you'll find yourself at the top soon enough. Have a lovely day" he smiles smugly, his blue eyes crinkling in joy. 

"Well, there you have it folks-" You stood the chair toppling over, but you left the room in a raging hurry. 

You went to the outside playground and walked towards the fence, separating you from the outside world. The heat was scalding, and the breeze was hot, barely a relieve, but you didn't care. Your eyes were dark as your mind connected the dots, and the conclusion ended in rage and bitterness. 

"I take it, that's the man of the hour." Natasha stood beside you looking out to the barren horizon. 

"I had given everything blindly thinking it was love, and he robbed me without a second thought." You said the last phrase through clenched teeth and kicked the fences. 

"He used you," Natasha stated, and the single phrase twisted your heart horribly, even your chest hurt "But now you have all the time in the world to scheme." you finally glanced at her, but she was still looking at the horizon.

The alarm blared signaling your recess time was over. All the inmates were returning to their cells, and Natasha kept looking out the fence. 

"Come on, we have work to do if we want to bring the bastard down." she turned and started walking towards the other inmates. It took you a moment to release the fence, but you followed suit, almost smiling in delight.


End file.
